A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1
|títuloalt = |Imagem = Olhando pra lua T1E01.png |Temporada = 1 |Número = 01 (01) |Estreia EUA = 10 de Outubro de 2010 |Estreia BR = 21 de Novembro de 2011 |Estreia PT = 05 de Março de 2012 |Roteirista = Lauren Faust |Storyboard = Tom Sales Mike West Sherann Johnson Sam To |vídeobr = A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 |vídeopt = A Amizade é Mágica, Primeira Parte |vídeolen = Friendship is Magic, part 1 |Anterior = Nenhum |Próximo = A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2}} é o primeiro episódio da série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Sob ordens da Princesa Celestia, Twilight Sparkle vai para a cidade de Ponyville supervisionar os preparativos para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão e fazer alguns amigos. Lá, Twilight conhece Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity e Fluttershy. Porém, ela também descobre uma profecia que fala do retorno de uma força maligna, banida há mil anos, que pretende dominar Equestria. __TOC__ Resumo O livro de histórias thumb|Uma imagem do prólogo detalhando o banimento da jovem princesa.Uma narradora descreve duas irmãs princesas que governavam juntas no reino encantado de Equestria e garantiam a harmonia no reino. A irmã mais velha usava seus poderes para erguer o sol aos céus, enquanto a irmã mais nova usava os seus para trazer a lua para iniciar a noite, assim garantiam a Harmonia em Equestria, para todos os Poneis. A irmã mais nova ficou ressentida e magoada com o passar do tempo porque os pôneis de Equestria aproveitavam o dia de sua irmã, mas dormiam durante sua linda noite. Até que um dia, ela recusou-se a mover a lua e permitir o amanhecer, sua irmã tentou a convencer, mas seu coração juvenil se recusou a isso e ela acabou se transformando em Nightmare Moon, uma "assustadora égua das trevas", e jurou trazer a escuridão eterna para toda Equestria. E com muita relutância, teve que usar a magia mais poderosa, então sua irmã utilizou os Elementos da Harmonia para bani-la para a lua, e assumiu a responsabilidade de ambos, sol e lua. A voz da narradora muda para a da unicórnio Twilight Sparkle, que lê sobre como a harmonia tem sido mantida no reino há gerações desde então. A profecia de Nightmare Moon thumb|left|Torre de Canterlot onde Twilight estuda. Intrigada após sua leitura, Twilight anda por Canterlot e encontra Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine e Minuette, que a convidam para uma festa no jardim do castelo oeste. Twilight diz que ainda tem muita coisa para estudar e sai correndo. Ela entra em uma biblioteca localizada em uma das torres de Canterlot, e pede para que seu assistente dragão Spike encontre um livro chamado Premonições e Profecias. Twilight descobre que Nightmare Moon irá voltar no dia da milésima Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Ela envia uma carta para Princesa Celestia a alertando do fato. Celestia responde para Twilight que confia nela totalmente, mas que precisa parar de ler "esses antigos contos de pôneis". Chegando em Ponyville Spike continua a ler a carta da Princesa enquanto ele e Twilight se dirigem à cidade de Ponyville. Na carta, Celestia diz para sua aprendiz que há mais na vida de um jovem pônei do que estudar, e a incumbe de supervisionar os preparativos para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão em Ponyville. A carta termina com uma outra tarefa: fazer alguns amigos. Applejack thumb|"Como vai, Senhorita Twilight? É um prazer conhecer a sua pessoa." Após terem um estranho encontro com uma pônei rosa terrestre ao chegarem em Ponyville, Twilight e Spike visitam o Rancho Maçã Doce para verificar os preparativos do banquete para a Celebração. Applejack cordialmente cumprimenta Twilight, e os membros da Família Apple oferecem amostras de alimentos para os visitantes. Twilight quer sair, mas relutantemente aceita o convite da família e fica para o almoço. Rainbow Dash thumb|"Cê já ouviu falar de mim?" Depois do almoço, Twilight olha para o céu nublado e nota que Rainbow Dash não está fazendo um bom trabalho de cuidar do clima para a Celebração. Rainbow Dash diz que vai limpar o céu depois que terminar de treinar seus truques aéreos para os Wonderbolts, que irão se apresentar na Celebração. Ela demonstra sua velocidade e agilidade, limpando o céu em "dez segundos cravados". Ela diz que acha a Twilight legal e que quer vê-la outra vez, antes de voar para longe. Rarity thumb|Rarity espantada com a crina bagunçada da Twilight. Twilight e Spike visitam Rarity, que está decorando a prefeitura, local onde a Princesa vai levantar o sol durante a Celebração. Spike se apaixona instantaneamente por Rarity. Ela fica chocada com a crina bagunçada de Twilight e decide dar uma geral nela na Boutique Carrossel. Ela fica impressionada quando Twilight menciona que é de Canterlot. Ansiosa para fugir da estilista, Twilight sai sorrateiramente da Boutique com o Spike. Fluttershy thumb|Fluttershy e sua timidez. O último item para ser verificado dos preparativos para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão é a música. Twilight cumprimenta Fluttershy e elogia o seu coro de aves, mas a pégaso é tímida demais para se apresentar propriamente. No entanto, ela fica animada ao ver o Spike, porque ela nunca havia visto um dragão bebê antes. Ela segue Twilight e Spike até a Biblioteca de Ponyville, onde ficarão durante sua estada na cidade. Pinkie Pie [[Ficheiro:Pinq.png|thumb|''"Surpresa!"]] Dentro da biblioteca, Twilight e Spike são recebidos com uma festa surpresa. Pinkie Pie fala à Twilight sobre como ela se surpreendeu ao ver uma pônei nova na cidade e decidiu fazer uma festa. Twilight bebe acidentalmente molho de pimenta e sai correndo escada acima com sua crina em chamas. Em seu quarto no segundo andar, Twilight reclama que "essa coisa ridícula de fazer amigos" a impediu de aprender mais sobre os Elementos da Harmonia. Ela supõe que a Princesa Celestia a mandou para Ponyville porque acha que a Égua na Lua é apenas um "conto de pôneis." O retorno de Nightmare Moon thumb|Após ficar mil anos presa na lua, Nightmare Moon está livre novamente. Na Prefeitura, a Prefeita Mare anuncia o início da Celebração do Solstício Verão, mas ao abrirem as cortinas, a audiência descobre que a Princesa Celestia está desaparecida. Nightmare Moon surge de uma névoa brilhante e fala aos pôneis: Rainbow Dash voa com o intento de enfrentar Nightmare Moon, mas Applejack a puxa de volta pela cauda. Pinkie tenta adivinhar o nome de Nightmare Moon, mas é impedida por Applejack, que enfia um cupcake em sua boca. Twilight declara que a alicórnio é a Égua na Lua - Nightmare Moon. Impressionada, Nightmare Moon diz que Twilight também sabe por que ela está ali, mas Twilight fica apavorada demais para responder. Nightmare Moon proclama que a noite irá durar para sempre, e ri maquiavelicamente enquanto uma tempestade se forma ao seu redor. Citações :''Para mais citações, veja a transcrição do episódio. :Twilight Sparkle: Escreva um bilhete, por favor, para a Princesa. :Spike: Ah, é pra já! :Twilight Sparkle: Minha querida mestra, meus contínuos estudos sobre a mágica dos pôneis me levaram a descobrir que estamos propendentes a um desastre! :Spike: Espera! Propi… propa o quê? :Twilight Sparkle: Adjacentes. :Spike: Ad… hm… :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, prelúdio? Ai, que alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer! :Twilight Sparkle: Pfff! Qual é. Eles nunca aceitariam um pégaso que não consegue deixar o céu limpo por um mísero dia. :Rainbow Dash: Para, eu consigo limpar o céu em dez segundos cravados. :Twilight Sparkle: Prove pra mim. :de vento :Rainbow Dash: de esforço físico E aí, que que eu disse? Dez segundos cravados. :Rarity: Ah, só um minutinho, por favor! Eu estou num momento de inspiração. Isso! Brilhantes estão sempre na moda, não é? Você é mesmo muito talentosa, Rarity. Pronto, uhm, em que posso ajudá-la- grita Pelas estrelas, querida! O que aconteceu com o seu penteado?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, quer dizer com a minha crina? Bom, é uma longa história. Eu tô aqui só pra checar a decoração e depois eu vou embora! :Rarity: Vai embora? E quanto ao seu cabelo, querida? :Pinkie Pie: Que tipo de festa seria se fosse quieta? Tipo, duh, cha-ta! Sabe, eu lembro de você de hoje cedo, lembra? Tipo, eu nunca tinha te visto antes, e como eu nunca tinha te visto antes é porque você é nova, porque eu conheço todo mundo em Ponyville. E se você é nova quer dizer que você não conhece ninguém ainda, e se não conhece ninguém ainda, você não deve ter amigos, e se não tem amigos deve estar tão sozinha, e isso me deixou tão triste! Daí, eu tive uma ideia! E aí eu fiz uma super-hiper-mega-festa e convidei todo mundo em Ponyville! Viu? Agora você tem muitos, muitos, muitos amigos! :Spike: Ei, levanta! Pinkie Pie começou com "ponha a cauda no pônei"! Quer brincar? :Twilight Sparkle: Não! Todos os pôneis desta cidade são malucos! Sabe que horas são?! :Nightmare Moon: Por que, não sou nobre o suficiente pra vocês? Não sabem quem eu sou? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, oooh, mais jogos de adivinhação! Uh… Bruxa da Escuridão? Que tal… Rainha do Mal? Não! Princesa das Trevas, é- abafados :Nightmare Moon: Lembrem-se desse dia pôneis, como o último. A partir de agora, a noite irá durar para sempre! Galeria it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte pl:Przyjaźń to Magia de:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 es:La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 1 ru:Магия дружбы, часть 1 ja:ようこそポニービルへ id:Friendship is Magic, part 1 en:Friendship is Magic, part 1 Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada